Gohan Goes to Hogwarts: Another DBZ/HP fic
by Lavander
Summary: Gohan gets accepted to Hogwarts!!
1. The Owl

Gohan Goes to Hogwarts: Another DBZ/Harry Potter fic.

Part 1: The owl

By: Lavander Blues

Authors Note: This is just after the cell saga.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Harry Potter so don't sue me.

It was a beautiful, sunny summer day on July 31 and Gohan was stuck inside studying, as usual. Chi-Chi was standing over him making sure he wouldn't go and try and save the world, again. 

Chi-Chi: And after you're done studying your math, you can write the essay on the history of plastic wrap.

Gohan: But mom!! I wanna go outside and play.

Chi-Chi: No! You have too much studying to do! You shouldn't have ran off with you dad to try and save the world from the androids!!

Gohan: But moo-oomm!

Chi-Chi: Stop whining and get to work. You can go outside tomorrow.

Gohan: Oh, fine. 

Chi-Chi left so Gohan could study by himself. He started to write his essay. An hour into writing and re-writing, an owl came to his window. He walked over, opened the window up and the owl floated in and landed on his bed. Gohan noticed he had a huge package tied to his foot.

Gohan: Hello there little owl. What's that you have tied around your foot?

Gohan untied the package from the owls foot and read the address written in emerald green

Son Gohan

Desk

Bedroom

The house in the woods

Japan

SSJ 123

Gohan: Okayyy… *looks at the back of the package* Oh, look at the cool seal! 

Owl: Hoot. Hoot (English: Open it already)

Gohan: You want me to open it?

Owl: Hoot (English: duhhh...)

Gohan: Okay. *He opens up the package to find a bunch of papers and stuff* Wow. Look at all this stuff. It all has the same seal. 

Owl: Hoot hoot. Hoot hoot hoot hoot, hoot hoot (English: Go show your mom. Can you give me some food now cause I gotta run)

Gohan: Okay, here you are.

He walked over to his half-eaten lunch and took a bit of the bread from his sand which. He then gave it to the owl, who at it whole-heartedly. The owl then spread it's wings and left. 

Gohan: Bye! 

Owl: Hoot! (English: Sayonara, oh, wait, that's Japanese. English: Bye!)

Gohan picked up the stuff he got in the envelope and took it to show his mom. He walked out of his room and went into the kitchen.

Gohan: Mom! Mom! Look at this cool letter and stuff I got from an owl who just came by. *Stuffs envelope in Chi-Chi's face.

Chi-Chi: Huh? Gohan are you dyeing your paper with coffee again.

She took the envelope and pulled out all the paper. She read the first letter on the top out loud.

Chi-Chi:

Dear Mr. Son:

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Term starts on September first. Catch the Hogwarts express on platform 9 and ¾ at King's Cross at 11:00 am on September the first. List of needed books and supplies is attached.

Sinecerly:

Deputy Headmistress:

Minerva McGonnagall

Gohan: Cool, I'm wizard! Wicked!!

Chi-Chi: Not only are you a sayan, you're a wizard! What's next, a sailor senshi?!

Gohan: That would be cool!!

Chi-Chi thwacked him over the head with a frying pan that she was washing.

Gohan: Child abuse! CHILD ABUSE!!!

The frying pan turns around and thwacks Chi-Chi on the head. Suddenly another owl appears. Chi-chi read the note attached to the owl's foot.

Chi-Chi: Dear: Mr. Son. We have been informed of the misuse of magic in front of muggles. This is a warning. Don't do it again. Sincerely: Mr. Fudge.

Gohan: I'm not even in school yet and I've already got in trouble!! Man, this sucks. 

Chi-Chi: *reading the list of school supplies. Well were gonna have to fly to England for a few weeks.

Gohan: Woohoo!! Let's go….

Authors Note: I hope you like part one of my story. Stay tuned for…. Part two… muwahahahahaha!!!


	2. Diagon Alley

Gohan goes to Hogwarts: Another DBZ/ Harry Potter Fic.

Part 2

Diagon Alley (well more like Gringots and Leaky Cauldron.)

By: Lavander Blues

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Harry Potter, even though I wish I did. Please don't sue me cause I need my money for my trip to Montreal.

Gohan and Chi-Chi were walking in downtown London, looking for a place where they could find a shop selling Gohan's school supplies. Gohan suddenly saw a small pub.

Gohan: Hey, mom, why don't we try asking if they know where we can buy my school supplies. In here come on.

Chi-Chi: What place. There's no place here. Gohan, you're seeing things.

Gohan: Not I'm not. There's a pub right there and I can't believe you can't see it. It's as clear as day!

Chi-Chi: Fine, Gohan, whatever. Take me into this so-called pub. 

Gohan pulled his mom up to the door of Leaky Cauldron and opened the door. Chi-Chi saw the people inside, but she still couldn't see the outside. Gohan took her hand and walked her though the door. He went up to the bar and sat down on a stool. The owner stood behind the bar.

Tom: Hello, there. How can I help you folks today?

Chi-Chi *looking confused* Um, yes, hello, we were wondering if you knew where we could get my sons school supplies? It's his first year at Hogwarts and I'm just getting used to this wizard thing. 

Tom: Oh, first year at Hogwarts, eh lad. *gives Gohan a noogy* Well, all you have to do is go up to that back wall over there and tap on it until it opens. Here, I'll help ya. 

He walked them p to the back wall and tapped on a spot with his wand. The wall opened and revealed an alley before them. Here ya are folks.

Tom: Just walk though here and go to the shops ya need. But first you'll have ta change your muggle money into wizarding money and Gringots. That's the bank run by Goblins right over there.

He pointed the rest of the places they need to go to after that and left them to go about their business. Gohan and Chi-Chi walked over to Gringots to get some of their yen changed to wizarding money. Chi-Chi looked around the alley confused, never know what might happen next. Gohan looked around at the new sites, excited about finally being away from Satan City and everything that happened there.

Gohan: Wow, mom look!!! It's a flying broom!!! Can we get one?!?!?!

Chi-Chi: *looking over Gohan's list of school supplies* No, sorry Gohan. It says first years aren't allowed to have brooms. 

Gohan: Awww….. 

Chi-Chi: Maybe next year, though.

Gohan: *brightens up* Okay!

They stopped in front of the bank when two boys and a girl walked out. One of the boys had bright red hair was tall and skinny and had millions of freckles. The other had black hair, was kinda shot and had a lightening blot type scar on his forehead. The girl had brown, bushy hair and had small teeth. *Lavander: Remember, Hermione got her teeth filed down in the fourth book* They all looked about fourteen or fifteen and were all dressed in normal, 'human' clothes which struck Gohan as odd. They noticed him starring and Introduced themselves.

Boy 1: Oh, look. A new first year. Hello there, I'm Harry. These are my friends Ron and Hermione. What's your name?

Gohan: Hi. I'm Gohan, pleased to meet you. 

Ron: Where are you from?

Gohan: Japan.

Hermione: Japan? Than why aren't you going to the school in Japan instead? 

Gohan: There's a wizarding school in Japan?

Hermione: Yes. There's a wizarding school in at least every country around the world. Didn't you know that?

Gohan: No, not really. I'm kinda new at this stuff.

Harry: Are you a muggle-born?

Gohan: I guess you could say that. My dad is from a different planet and he has special powers. I inherited them from him, but my mom is a Muggle.

Ron: You're dad is from a different planet. Wow! I told Percy there is more than one planet with life in this universe.

Harry: What planet is your dad from? Venus? Mars? Jupiter?

Gohan: No, he's from a planet called Vegita, the planet where saya-jins live.

Hermione: Oh, yes. When I was in Japan, I met a snotty guy who said he was the prince of all saya-jins and no one should address him like I did.

Gohan: Yup. That's Vegita.

Hermione: He was quite rude too. I mean, whatever do you expect from these people. The least he could've done was have a little respect for someone who accidentally ran into him.

Gohan: Don't worry about him, he can be annoying all the time. 

The four of them were talking for about twenty minutes. While they were talking, Chi-Chi had walked into Gringots to get some of their money changed. She came back out with gold money the sizes of hubcaps. She had about 50 of them in her hands.

Chi-Chi: Gohan, can you give me a hand with these hubcaps, please. They're heavy.

Gohan walked over to him mom and took about 40 of them.

Gohan: They are not that heavy mom.

Chi-Chi: Yes, they are Gohan. *looks at Harry potter and friends* Do you know where we can get something to hold all these hubcaps.

Harry: They aren't exactly hubcaps. They're Galleons. 

Chi-Chi: Oh, sorry. Is there any type of money that is not so heavy.

Ron: Yeah, there's Knuts, Sickles and Galleons, what your holding.

Gohan: These are pretty big. Let's go get some smaller stuff and something to hold them in.

Chi-Chi: Okay. Come on. Say goodbye to your frineds.

Gohan: Bye. Nice meeting ya!!

Harry, Ron and Hermione: Bye!!

Chi-Chi and Gohan walked into Hogwarts and walked up to the front desk. There was a troll at the front desk working on something, when he looked up to see them.

Chi-Chi: Hello, again. You wouldn't happen to know where we can get something to hold all our Galleons and get some of them exchanged for some Knuts and Sickles?

Troll: One second.

He left the desk and came back with a leather bag to put the money in. 

Troll: Here you are. Now the money.

Chi-Chi gave the troll about 25 of the Galleons. The troll gave Chi-Chi 137 Silver Sickles and 414 Knuts. *A/N: I think that's right. 3 Knuts for 1 Sickle and 11 Sickles for 1 Galleons, I think. I don't have the first book, so I don't know if I'm right…* 

Chi-Chi: Thank you. *puts money in bag and gives it to Gohan*

They left and went around looking at a few of the other stores before Chi-Chi pulled out Gohans list of school supplies and started read it outloud.

Chi-Chi: 

Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1. By: Miranda Goshawk.

Magical Drafts and potions by: Aresnic Jigger

She went on about the rest of the books he needed to get. They started to walk off to get the books. 

Gohan: That's a lot of books.

Chi-Chi: I know. Let's go get them….

*A/N: Well, that's part two folks. I won't be able to post the third part until about Friday, so don't get your hopes up about it being out really soon. Hope you like part two. Please R/R. Thanks.*


	3. Meeting Draco Malfoy

Gohan Goes to Hogwarts: Another DBZ/ Harry Potter crossover

Part 4

Meeting Draco Malfoy

By: Lavander Blues

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or HP (darn it!) so don't sue me.

Authors Note: ummm… welll…. Nothing. Actually, there is something. For those of you who don't know when you start at Hogwarts, it's age 11. I don't exactly know when Gohan is 11 so I just said it's after the end of the Cell Saga. I'm sorry if it's wrong, but I don't know everything. Now that that's cleared up, on with the fic!

Gohan and his mother had just finished getting all of Gohan's school supplies, they headed back to the Leaky Cauldron. On their way, Gohan noticed a blonde boy about Harry's age picking on some new first years like him. He walked up to him without Chi-Chi noticing. 

Draco: *talking to little kid quietly* Ya know, Mudbloods like yourself shouldn't be allowed at Hogwarts. It's just crowding the school even more than it already is.

Harry walked up to Gohan just as he reached Draco. 

Harry: Don't go near him, Gohan. He's a nasty Slytherin. 

Gohan: Well, he was bugging the other first years, and I was gonna give him a piece of my mind. By the way, what's a mudblood?

Harry: It's a nasty name for muggle-born witches or wizards. There is like a gang against muggle-borns and Draco is probably one of the least to worry about.

Gohan: Oh, I see. Well, I still am gonna give him a piece of my mind.

Draco who had heard this last part turned around. 

Draco: Ohhh… Is da wittwe fiwst yeaw mud-bwood gonna hurt me? I'm sooo scawred! 

Harry: Leave the boy alone, Malfoy.

Draco: Are you gonna make me Potter?

Gohan: No, but I am. 

Draco started laughing. He laughed so hard, he fell to the ground crying, or what seemed like crying. Gohan got mad, and when he got mad, it wasn't a pretty site. His hair started sticking up, and his eyes started shinning green. Harry looked at him, freaked out, totally. Draco also looked at him, freaked out even more.

Draco: *squeaks* mommy.

Gohan: Now, I'll give you a piece of my mind. 

Harry just stared in total awe at Gohan's new from with blond hair and green eyes. Draco stood there in shock from the little saya-jin's transformation and the fact that he was about to kick his sorry little @$$. 

Draco: I didn't mean what I said, really, it was just a joke.

Gohan: And a really mean one at that. You shouldn't hurt people in any way. It's my job to protect those people, whether they have been damaged physically OR mentally.

Harry: Woah.

Draco: *about to pee his pants* I'm sorry! I won't do it again! Please don't hurt me!

Gohan: Fine. This is a warning. Move your butt down the street and don't hurt anybody's feelings anymore.

Draco: *promising* Okay. I won't I promise. *runs away*

Gohan: *Powers down* There. *Notices people staring* Oops…. 

Chi-Chi: *suddenly walks through the crowd* Gohan, what did I tell you about using your saya-jin powers in front of other people.

Gohan: Double-oops.

Harry: Wow! That was incredible? How did you do that? 

Gohan: I just did. It's kinda hard to explain.

Ron: *walking up with Hermione* What's going on? What happened? 

Chi-Chi: Come on mister. Were going back to the pub to get a room! *grabs Gohan by the ear*

Gohan: Ouch, ouch. Mom! That hurts!! 

Chi-Chi: Well, it's suppose to!! Lets go!!! 

Gohan: Mom, I sorry. I couldn't let that bully get away with picking on little kids. Owwww….. MOM!! 

Chi-Chi: Lets go!!

They leave to go back to Leaky Cauldron. Harry, Ron, Hermione and the rest of the people stare down the street at the amazing 11 year old who could kick Lord Voldemort's butt in a second. Gohan would soon probably be as famous as Harry Potter.

A/n: another part done. Hehehehe! I hope you liked it. It kinda sucks though, cuz I just got back from Montreal and I kinda have a writer's block. Oh well. R/R. Thanx.


	4. Hogwarts Express

Gohan Goes to Hogwarts: Another DBZ/HP fic.

Part 4

Hogwarts Express (and the sorting hat AND the feast)

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Harry Potter. I also don't own Trysta Malfoy. They belong to Kistune Ishida. The rest of the names you don't recognize from the books are mine!! ALL MINE!!!! Muwahahahahaha!!

A/N: another part! Enjoy.

Gohan sat by himself on the train to Hogwarts. All the other compartments are full, so he went and found an empty compartment at the back. It had only been five minutes after the train left when the compartment opened and in came three girls. One, who was quite tall, had brown, curly hair and dark blue eyes. Another had bleach blonde hair, blue eyes, was kinda short and slim and had a little white cat in her arms. The last had jet-black hair, was short and had a slim but slightly muscular figure and had black eyes. If there were no more saya-jins left, Gohan might have mistaken her for one. The first one spoke right away.

1st girl: hello there. You don't mind if we sit in here, do you? All the other compartments are way to crowded.

Gohan: No, not at all. Make yourselves at home. 

The three little girls looked quite grateful and took a seat close to Gohan. The third one didn't look as grateful as the others and took a seat as far away as she could from the other two. She had the look of a saya-jin too. If fact, she kinda reminded Gohan of Vegita. 

2nd girl: Hello there. I'm Trysta Malfoy. This is Olivia Granger and that sitting way off in the corner is Amanda Martin. 

Gohan: Hi, I'm Son Gohan! Pleased to meet you.

Olivia: hi. Are you that boy who scared Trysta's brother half to death?

Gohan: Ummm…. Who? 

Trysta: My brother, Draco Malfoy.

Gohan: Ohhhh… him. Yeah, it was me. Why?

Trysta: Because that was the funniest thing ever! 

Gohan: Huh? You're not mad?

Olivia: Why would she be mad? She hates her family. Well, not her mom, just Draco and her father. They're both death eaters.

Gohan: What's a death eater?

Trysta: They're people who work for the evil wizard. I'm not allowed to say his name cause it's too evil.

Amanda: No it not!! I've heard eviler names than Lord Voldemort's!! Heck, my family has lived in worse conditions than this. What's so evil about him? I mean, come on! Some guy who can only use power from a wand! I could kick his ass with my hands tied behind my back!!

Gohan: Where are you from Amanda?

Amanda: Ummm…. Welll…. I'm from… uhhh… well… 

Gohan: You can tell me. I've heard some pretty weird places, like, uh, Namek.

Amanda: Are you saying I'm an alien? 

Gohan: No. I'm just saying it can't be as weird as hearing your father and his arch rival, but not really, are both from some far away planet that was destroyed by some psycho idiot who thought he was the strongest in the universe, until he meet my dad.

Amanda: Welll, whatever the hell you are, I'm not! I'm from Japan.

Gohan: Really, me too!!

Amanda: *sarcastically* Oh joy.

Olivia: What was that stuff about your dad?

Gohan: Nothing. That was just something I though of off the top of my head.

Trysta: Wow, I wish I had an imaginative mind like that!

Amanda: Whatever. *turns away and starts reading her potions book*

They talked for another hour when the door slid open and in walked Draco with his two little (well they're not exactly little) cronies. 

Draco: *notices Trysta* What the hell are you doing sitting with those two mud-bloods!!

Amanda: Go away Draco, you're not wanted here.

Draco: I'll go wherever the hell I want, even where I'm not wanted!

Gohan: you heard her, Draco, go away. Or am I gonna have to make you, again.

Draco: I'm not scared of you, pipsqueak. I never was. It was just an act. Not only that, if you try and kick my butt, you'll be expelled from Hogwarts and Crabbe and Goyle will have a little fun with ya!

Gohan: I'm not scarred of them two idiots. From the look of it, they probably don't know up from down.

Crabbe and Goyle started to growl and crack their knuckles. Gohan got up because it looked like they weren't gonna leave, and started to power up. Olivia and Trysta just stared at Gohan as his hair started to spike up. Amanda, who suddenly felt the power he was emitting, turned to see what was going on. What she saw, she would never believe. A super saya-jin. 

Amanda: *quietly* There's no possible way in hell he could be a super saya-jin!

Gohan: Now I suggest you get lost or else. *two little ki-blasts in both hands*

Draco: OMG!! How did he do that!! He's more powerful than Voldemort himself!! Run you two idiots! *knocks Crabbe and Goyle out of the way and runs*

Crabbe and Goyle: *following* Wait for us!

Gohan: *powering down* Well I really showed those two, didn't I?

Olivia: How did you do that?

Gohan: What?

Trysta: Make you hair go blonde and your eyes go green?

Gohan: I just did, that how. I would tell you, but it's a family secret.

Olivia: Oh, I see. Darn it! That would be so cool if I could do something like that!

They kept on talking throughout the day when someone else entered the compartment. It was Hermione. She had on and big, shiny badge with the letter "P" on it.

Hermione: Hello there Gohan, Olivia. I just came in to tell you that we are about to arrive at Hogwarts, so you better get into your robes. Same with you… *points at Amanda and Trysta*

Trysta: Trysta Malfoy.

Amanda: Amanda Martin.

Hermione: Yeah, same with you two. Hurry up now! First years are always the first to get off the train. I'll be leaving now. 

Gohan: Bye Hermione! 

Hermione: Bye! 
    
    She left and the 4 kids got into their robes. About fifteen minutes later, they arrived at Hogwarts. The four piled off, but left their trunks (what irony with that name and what the Hogwarts kids carry around their stuff in. hehehe) in the train like they were told to. They walked up to the lake where a big man with a beard told them to line up. They were first in line so they piled on to a boat, which then was paddled across the river to the front of the school. It was a huge castle that was ruins to the muggle eye. Gohan just stared at it in awe. After they got out of the boat, a teacher was there to lead them up to the school. When they got to the school, she told them to wait in the hall until she came back. She came back about twenty minutes later with an old, torn hat. She placed it on a stool in the great hall and told the first years to enter in a straight line. When everyone had entered and were all quite, the hat started to sing. Hat: "A thousand years or more ago, When I was newly sewn, There lived four wizards of renown, Their names are still well known: Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor, Fair Ravenclaw, from glen, Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad, Shrewd Slytherin, from fen. They shared a wish, a hope, a dream, They hatched a daring plan To educate young sorcerers Thus Hogwarts school began. Now each of these four founders Formed their own house, for each Did value different virtues In the ones they had to teach. By Griffindor, the bravest were Prized far beyond the rest; For Ravenclaw, the cleverest, Would always be the best; For Hufflepuff, hard workers were, Most worthy of admission; And power hungry Slytherin Loved those of great ambition. While still alive, they did divide Their favorites fromt eh throng, Yet how to pick the worthy ones When they were dead and gone? 'Twas Gryffindor who found the way, He whipped me off his head The founders put some brains in me So I could choose instead! Now slip me snug about your ears, I've never yet been wrong, I'll have a look inside your mind And tell where you belong!"

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,   
But don't judge on what you see,   
I'll eat myself if you can find,   
A smarter hat then me.   
You can keep your bowlers black,   
Your top hats sleek and tall,   
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat   
And I can cap them all.   
There's nothing hidden in your head   
The Sorting Hat can't see,   
So try me on and I will tell you   
Where you ought to be.   
You might belong in Gryffindor,   
Where dwell the brave at heart,   
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry   
Set Gryffindors apart;   
You might belong in Hufflepuff   
Where they are just and loyal,   
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true   
And unafraid of toil;   
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw   
If you've a ready mind,   
Where those of wit and learning,   
Will always find their kind;   
Or perhaps in Slytherin   
You'll make your real friends,   
Those cunning folk use any means   
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!   
And don't get in a flap!   
You're in safe hands (though I have none)   
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"
    
    At the end all the people in the hall started to clap. After they all quieted down, Professor McGonnagall pulled out a long list with names on it. She started calling names and the students walked up, put on the hat and the hat called out what house they should be in. McGonnagall: Adams, Perry A little boy came forth and walked up to the hat. He picked it up, sat down on the stool and placed it on his head. The hat suddenly called out the house. Hat: Hufflepuff! The Hufflepuff's all started cheering as Perry went to sit down with them. Professor McGonnagall called out the next name. McGonnagall: Avery, Andrew Another boy came forward. This time he looked confident and really snobby. He walked up to the hat and put it on. Hat: Slytherin! The Slytherin table went up into cheers as confident Andrew walked over smiling, happy he got into Slytherin. When everything was quiet, Professor McGonnagall called out another name. McGonnagall: Black, Polaris A girl walked out of the group and up to the hat. She sat down and placed it on her head. The hat took a couple of minutes until it decided. Hat: Gryffindor! The Gryffindor table went up into cheers. It was the loudest they had heard yet. It went on like this for 15 minutes. McGonnagall: Chang, Jackie! *At Gryffindor table* Harry: Did she say Jackie Chan? Isn't he some movie star? Isn't he kinda old to be at Hogwarts? Hermione: No, dombo, she said Jackie Chang, as in Cho Chang. Harry: *dreamily* Cho…. Ron: OMG. How pathetic. *back at the line* Hat: Ravenclaw! Ravenclaw table: yay!!!! Five minutes later. McGonnagall: Granger, Olivia! Hat: Hufflepuff! Hufflepuff table: Woohoo!! 1 minute later. McGonnagall: Lupin, Brad! Hat: Ravenclaw! Ravenclaw table: Yippee!! McGonnagall: Malfoy, Trysta! Hat: Gryffindor! Gryffindor table: WOOOOO!!!!!!! McGonnagall: Martin, Amanda! Hat: Slytherin! Slytherin table: YES!!!!! This went on for about ten more minutes when they got to the bottom of the list. Gohan was at the very bottom. Usually there were a few more letters after that, but oh well. McGonnagall: Son Gohan! Gohan walked up to the hat and picked it up. He sat on the stool with the hat down over his eyes. Hat: hmmmmm… very smart, I see. You would make a good Ravenclaw. Also very strong and brave at heart. An excellent Gryffindor. Slytherin would cramp your style, and Hufflepuff wouldn't as great for you as the other two. So which is it? Gohan: Ummm…. How about Gryffindor. Hat: Gryffindor it is, then. *yells* Gryffindor!!! The Gryffindor table went up in cheers as Gohan took off the hat and walked over to sit there. Harry: WOO!!! Other Gryffindors: YAY!!! It went on like this for about five minutes. When everyone clamed down, one of the Professors stood up to say a few words before the feast. He had a long slivery beard, which matched his hair, and wore half-moon glasses. Professor: Welcome, students, to another year at Hogwarts. For you who don't know me, I am Professor Dumbledor, the headmaster of the school. This year we have yet another new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I would like to introduce you to our new DADA Professor, Professor Shuu. Gohan: OMG!!!! IT'S MR. SHUU!!!!! AHHHHH!!!! *runs away screaming though a brick wall* P. Dumbledor: It's Professor Shuu, not Mr. Shuu. Oh dear. I'm gonna have to fix that wall. Gohan: AHHHHHH!!!! KEEP HIM AWAY!!!! Harry: Wow, how did he manage that? Hermione: He went though the wall without even hurting herself! Ron: Wow… After about 15 minutes of finding Gohan and settling down, the feast went on. After the feast and another speech from Dumbledor, everyone went to their houses. When they got to Gryffindor tower, they entered, went up to the first years room. Gohan fell asleep right away. A/N: I hope you people enjoyed that part. Never expected Mr. Shuu as the Defense against the dark art teacher, now did ya! R/R Thanx! Also, for all you people who want Malfoy's arse to get kicked. Don't worry. I will, I will! 

]


	5. The Professors

Gohan Goes To Hogwarts: Another DBZ/HP fic

Part 5

The Professors

By: Lavander Blues

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or HP thus I don't own any of their characters. I also don't own Polaris Black, Brad Lupin or Trysta Malfoy. They're Kitsune Ishida's. But I own Jackie Chang (not Chan, Chang!), Amanda Martin, Olivia Granger and Alex Brown. Don't sue me cause I'm not making any money off this story (darn it!).

A/N: Well, I guess no one thought that Mr. Shuu would be the DADA teacher! Muwahahaha!! I'm good. Anyway, here's the next part! Enjoy!

Gohan had just woke up, wondering where he was. It was totally different than the place he had been sleeping in last night, but so was the place before that. Just then he remembered that he was at his new school: Hogwarts, surrounded by kids his age and not his mother nagging him to study all the time. He got up quietly and started to get dressed for his first day of school. All the other boys were still in bed. Gohan looked at the watch his mom bought him. It was a special kind that ran on magic, because electric appliances supposedly didn't work in the school. It was only 6:30am.

Gohan: Aw… geeze. Why did I have to wake up so early? Man oh man, what am I gonna do for umm… I don't know how many hours?

He got up and walked over to the window. What he saw outside was a big field and the woods the Professor Dumbledor told them not to go in the night before. Gohan walked over to his trunk and got out one of his robes, his hat, and his wand. HE got dressed and walked down to the Great Hall. 

When he got down it was 7:00am. Some people had already eaten and were about to leave. Some had just come in to eat. One of the girls who were on the train yesterday talking to him suddenly came down. It was the Trysta Malfoy girl. She saw Gohan and ran over at once. 

Trysta: Hey Gohan. Is this seat taken?

Gohan: No. You can take it if you like. 

Trysta sat down and started talking about the feast the night before.

Trysta: So, Gohan how did ya like the feast? Wasn't it cool! I love the sorting! I'm so glad I got into Gryffindor. How 'bout you?

Gohan: Well, to tell you the honest truth, I don't know much about the school and the houses, so it didn't matter to me all that much.

Trysta: Oh, well, There are four houses. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. People say that Gryffindor is the best house to be in because everyone if very friendly and they don't criticize you from being a muggle-born like the Slytherin. 

Gohan: Yeah, like your brother…

Trysta: Yeah, he's a total jerk to all the Gryffindors and muggle-borns, but he is really nice to my parents and I. I guess you just have to know him personally. 

Gohan: DO you ever get annoyed at him?

Trysta: Yeah, all the time, but anyway, let's change the subject. Why did you run away screaming when they announced whom the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher last night?

Gohan: uhhh… Well… he was my old tutor. He was a total jerk, too. My mom threw him out of our house because he was saying cruel things about my dad. 

Trysta: Oh, but why did you run away screaming?

Gohan: well, because he kinda gives me the creeps.

Trysta: Oh, why's that?

Gohan: Well, he seems like one of those guys who could kick your butt in a second if he had backup.

Gohan suddenly noticed Amanda walk up to them. She had the look of someone who was ready to go for her prey, which Gohan just so happened to be at the time. 

Amanda: *snotty* Gohan, Trysta. How are you on this day?

Trysta: Fine. You know, Slytherin's are supposed to eat at their house's table.

Amanda: I'll leave in a second, your highness. But first Gohan, may I have a word with you.

Gohan: Umm…. Well, I was just about to eat breakfast, so how about afterwards?

Amanda: Well, I guess. But make it soon. Meet me outside the front doors. 

Gohan: Okay. 

Amanda: Thank you. *Turns to Trysta* Now, your *sniggers* Highness, I'll leave.

Amanda turned on her heels and left. Trysta and Gohan just stared after the Vegita-like girl.

Trysta: What's up with her?

Gohan: Who knows. Anyway, how do we get our breakfast?

Trysta: I think were suppose to go up and get some from up there. *points at food-line*

Gohan: Okay, lets go.

They both walked up to the food line together to get food. Gohan got some cereal and fruit while Trysta got some toast with butter. They went back to the Gryffindor table and ate their breakfast together. It was nearing 7:00am when a couple more of the first-year Gryffindor students walked in. One was a little girl with black, tangled hair, bright blue eyes and was kinda short but slim. The other was a little boy with dirty-blonde hair, dark gray eyes, was tall, slim and had a long freckled face. They walked up to the table and sat down. 

Boy: Hello there. I'm Alex Brown, and this is Polaris Black, Polly for short. Who are you two?

Gohan: I'm Son Gohan.

Trysta: Trysta Malfoy. Pleased to meet you.

Polly: Pleased to meet you too.

Alex: Hey, your related to Draco Malfoy, aren't you?

Trysta: Yeah, not that I'm proud of it. 

Polly: Why not?

Trysta: Cause he's a total jerk. I mean who could live with a brother like that?

Gohan: Well, I don't have a brother like that, but I know a guy like that. He thinks he's the best in the universe. Well, technically, he is, until my dad comes back…

Alex: Your dad? Where is he?

Gohan: *does little finger thingy* Well… um… well… he's… um… well… uhhh… never mind.

Alex: Well, what? 

Gohan: Well, he's kinda dead.

Alex: Oh, sorry…

Gohan: Don't be. It's not your fault. Ya didn't know.

Trysta: Well, then how will he come back?

Gohan: A mystical way that we have in Japan. But we can't do it our way, so we have to go to another planet to do it, this time. 

Polly: Another planet? What planet? Mars? Saturn?

Gohan: Actually, the planet is Namek.

Alex: Na wha? 

Gohan: Namek. To be more precise though, it's New Namek. 

Trysta: What happened to the other Namek?

Gohan: It was blown up by an evil space alien named Freeza. MY dad kinda kicked his sorry butt before it blew though.

Trysta: What kind of explosives did he use? Is that why your dad is dead? 

Gohan: HE didn't use explosives, he used his own power. And, no my dad is dead because of another evil villain.

Gohan told them the story of Freeza, Future Trunks, the Androids and Cell. By the time he finished the story, the whole Gryffindor house were listening in amazement, as well as some people from the other houses. Everyone stared at him like he was some kind of hero who just defeated Lord Voldemort. Everyone started questioning him at once.

Trysta: How on earth could you have done that?

Harry: Your more powerful than Lord Voldemort himself, aren't you? 

Ron: Say you-know-who, Harry!

Hermione: It's impossible to do that! You would have to be some kind of freaky alien!

Gohan: I did it because I did, I guess I am more powerful than Lord what's-his-face and my dad IS an alien. Now, excuse me, because I have to go talk to Amanda.

Gohan got up and left. All the students who just heard his story stared after him in awe. He was become more and more famous every day, and it was starting to scare him. What if this Voldemort person found out? No doubt he would probably want a match. From what people had told him, he sounded pretty powerful. As he walked out of the great hall and to the doors that the first years had come in the night before. HE pushed it open and walked outside. On the bottom of the step he saw Amanda sitting by herself. She looked quite lonely, but she probably would have never show it if she saw Gohan coming. 

Gohan: Uh, hello Amanda.

Amanda suddenly straightened up and looked like her usual snotty self again. She turned around and stood up. 

Amanda: Come with me, we have to talk.

Gohan walked down next to Amanda as she started to walk towards the front gate.

Gohan: What did you want top talk to me for?

Amanda: Because? Is that so wrong?

Gohan: No. I'm not saying anything is wrong with it. YA know, you don't have to act like total snot. 

Amanda: I'm not being snot!

Gohan: *quietly* Yes you are. You don't have to act like this. It doesn't matter to me. I can tell you are lonely and you need a friend. You can talk to me.

Amanda: I am not being a snot, and I'm not covering up any lonelyness!

Gohan: Yes you are! I can tell. Just talk to me without the snotty tone.

Amanda: *relaxing* Okay, fine. I guess I can be snot at times. But can you blame me. 

Gohan: I don't know? Can I? 

Amanda: Well, maybe I should tell you my story.

Gohan: Okay. Go ahead…

To be Continued… muwahahahahaha!!!!

A/N: Aren't I mean. Don't worry. The next part will be up soon. Probably in a couple of days…. I have to finish some homework and I need to work my brain out of this writers block. R/R please! Thanks!


	6. A Visit From a "Grim"

Gohan Goes To Hogwarts

Part 5

A Visit From a "Grim"

By: Lavander Blues

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, Harry Potter, Trysta Malfoy, Brad Lupin or Polaris Black. I own the rest of the characters who you have never heard of before. Please don't sue cause I'm not making money off the story. Thanks.

A/N: hehehe…. I don't know how to begin, oh, wait, it's coming to me. Okay, I got it. Enjoy!

Gohan and Amanda were walking down by the lake that they had crossed the night before. Amanda had just started pouring her heart out about her troubles when something interrupted her.

Amanda: So from there, my parents came here to try and live a normal life… 

Gohan: Shh... Did you hear that?

Amanda: Hear what?

Gohan: That sound in the bushes?

Amanda: No, why?

Gohan: Well, I just thought I heard someone. 

Gohan walked over to the bushes and looked only to see… a person. (duh) He pulled the person out of the bushes by the arm.

Person: Ow, ow. Let go of me! *pulls away*

Gohan: Who are you and why are you spying on us?

Person: That is none of your business, kid!

Gohan: Tell me who you are!

Person: No! I won't tell you who I am cause it's none of your business!

Amanda: *staring in shock* OMG, I know who you are.

Person: Um… who? 

Amanda: That Black guy! Um... uh... What his name… oh darn, I forgot.

Person: *scared* Nope, me, I not a guy with the last name Black… hehe. I just be going now…

Gohan: * grabs him* Oh, no you won't. Who are you?

Person: Oh, fine! I'm Sirius Black, now if you don't mind, I have to go talk to my godson and Professor Dumbledor.

Gohan: *lets go* Oh, sorry…

Amanda: Don't let him go! Are you nuts!?

Gohan: Why?

Amanda: Cause he's probably here on Voldemort's orders to kill Harry and Dumbledor.

Sirius: Oh god, here we go… *suddenly feels 2 kids clinging on to him* oh come off it!

Gohan: *yells for whole school to here* WE'VE GOT SIRIUS BLACK!!!!!!!!!!! RUN DUMBLEDOR AND HARRY!!! HE'S GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!! COME QUICK!!!!

All the teachers and students came running out to see what the commotion was about. Professor Dumbledor and Harry at the front of them all.

Harry: Sirius! 

Sirius: Help me please.

P. McGonnagall: No, Harry don't go near him! He'll probably kill you!

Sirius: Aw, come off it Professor McGonnagall. I just wanted to talk to him.

P. McGonnagall: *darkly* Why, so you could reel him to you-know-who. 

P. Dumbledor: Gohan, Amanda, let go of him. 

Gohan: But he'll kill you.

Sirius: Even if I was evil, I wouldn't be able to. I don't have a wand.

P. Dumbledor: Let go of him okay.

Amanda: Okay. *lets go* Sorry.

P. Dumbledor: Now, Gohan.

Gohan: Fine… *lets go*

Harry: *runs up to his godfather* What are you doing here in the open? One of the teachers will probably go and send an owl to the ministry.

Sirius: *quietly to Harry* I just wanted to tell Dumbledor that out inside "source" isn't able to come back to the school for a while.

Harry: Oh… but why did you come in the open.

Sirius: Well, um, you see. I was on the grounds, I didn't know it was the second day of the semester and I thought that only Dumbledor would be here…

Harry: So, that's no reason.

Sirius: Um, harry, you sound like my mother. I'm your godfather, remember?

Harry: I know, it's just you could've been caught by someone worse than these two. Not that they're not powerful though, because Gohan could kick you butt in a second.

Sirius: Could he, now. But he's only a first year.

Gohan: No, he doesn't mean magically, he means literary.

Sirius: Oh.

Just then Dumbledor walked up. All the other students and people were still huddling together not going near Sirius. 

Dumbledor: Sirius, what are you doing here?

Sirius: Because I have to talk to you.

Dumbledor: Why didn't you come 'disguised'?

Sirius: Well, I was until I reached the inside of the gates. I 'undisguised' myself, then started walking up to the school. Then those two suddenly I saw these two so I ran for the bushes. Gohan spotted me and wouldn't let me go.

Gohan: Well, you're supposedly evil. If you saw… um… anyone who wasn't evil and you thought they were, wouldn't you try and stop them?

Sirius: Well, yeah, I guess so.

Gohan: See. I had a good reason.

Harry: Well, yeah, he kinda did, Sirius.

Sirius: Yeah, I know. *turns to all the Hogwarts teachers* Um.. well… sorry for the scare.

Dumbledor: Now that that's settled, how about you come up to my office for some breakfast.

Sirius: Okay, sure. 

McGonnagall: Do you think that's safe Dumbledor?

Dumbledor: Of course I do, Minevera. Maybe sometime we can sit down and I'll tell you the true story about Lily and James' deaths.

McGonnagall: How about now. 

Dumbledor: Well, sure. Come on. Everyone can come up if they want, and I'll tell you all. 

Everyone left to go hear the real story about the Potter's death or to go back to eating breakfast. Amanda and Gohan stayed outside and started walking around the grounds again. 

Gohan: Anyway, what were you going to say, Amanda?

Amanda: I'll tell you later. We have to go get our schedules for the term now.

Gohan: Okay, lets go.

They went back up to the school and went into the Great hall.

Amanda: *walking towards the Slytherin table* C ya later Gohan.

Gohan: *Going to Gryffindor table* Bye.

Gohan walked up to the table and sat down next to Polly and Trysta.

Gohan: Hey. What's up?

Polly: Not much. 

Trysta: Why were hanging out with that Slytherin.

Gohan: Why does it matter?

Trysta: *blushing* It doesn't. I was just wondering.

Gohan: Oh, because she wanted to talk to me. 

Polly: Look, here comes our schedule. 

The timetables were passed around the table. Gohan got his last. He looked at it for a few minutes. When he got to the Potions class, he gasped at who the teacher was.

Gohan: No… It can't be!

A/N: Muwahahahaha!! I'm evil. Now you'll have to wait a while until I can think of a good person for the Potions teacher to be, considering the other one is currently not there. Don't worry, I've already got a candidate, but you don't know who it is!!! :oP R/R plz. Thanx.


	7. Potions Class

Gohan Goes to Hogwarts

Part 7

Potions Class

By: Lavander Blues

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Harry Potter OR Trysta Malfoy, Brad Lupin and Polaris Black. Don't sue me.

A/N: Who will the new potions teacher be. Find out here!

Gohan had just finished his first class of the day, History of Magic, with the rest of the First Year Gryffindors. They had all classes together. The second one they had was Transfiguration. Then, what Gohan thought might be one of his weird subjects, Potions with Slytherins. Gohan was pondering how a goast could be teacher, but let it pass, because, somehow, it was possible. All through his next class he was quiet while trying to make a tooth pick turn into a sewing needle. He couldn't wait for Potions, to see if the timetable were right and his teacher actually was who he thought it was. He was kinda hoping in a sense that it wasn't, but also that it was. At the end of the period only a couple of people had turned the toothpick into a needle, him being one of them. 

P. McGonnagall: See look at Gohan's class, it is a full needle. Not even the best student in the school, Hermione Granger, was able to do that in one day. I think we have a good batch of witches and wizards this year! And here's Polaris'! Look at how well done that one is. It's also a needle. What a talented bunch of students. 

She looked quite happy throughout the rest of the period, which ended two minutes later. Gohan went down for lunch with Polly, Alex and Trysta. Alex complained throughout lunch how boring History of Magic was and how hard Transfigurations was. Gohan agreed with him on the History of Magic part. 

Alex: Someone told me Professor Bins fell asleep in front of the fireplace in the staff room one day, got up the next morning and left his body behind. HE must of bore himself to death to be able to just die like that.

Gohan: Either that or he worked himself a little too much. 

Trysta: How could he have worked himself to death if all he did was talk about boring ol' History of Magic all day?

Polly: Who knows, who knows… *looks a watch* Holy, look at the time, our next class starts in fifteen minutes. We should get going considering we don't know our way around the school.

Gohan: Yeah, lets go.

They left and just as the bell rang, they found the Potions classroom that just so happened to be in one of the empty Dungeons. They walked in and everyone was there except the teacher. There were no more free seats after Trysta, Alex and Polly had taken one. Gohan managed to find one though, after a few minutes. He sat down next to Amanda, who looked rather anxious to get the class finished so she could leave. She didn't exactly like the cold, damp dungeon, all though Gohan couldn't blame her, because it was kinda dreary. Amanda suddenly started talking at once.

Amanda: Hello, Gohan. How do you like your classes?

Gohan: They're okay, so far. I don't like History of Magic too much. It's kinda boring. Transfigurations is interesting though.

Amanda: Really, you think it's neat too! Finally someone who likes it!

Gohan: When do you have it.

Amanda: I had it first thing this morning. I was the only one in my class who could make the toothpick turn into a needle.

Gohan: They're were a few people in my class who could do it. 

They talked on for a few minutes until the teacher had come in. Gohan stared in shock at the realization that the timetable WAS right. The teacher was…

A/N: Muwahahahahahaha!! I am soooo evil!! Ahahahahaahahahahahahaa!!! Review, please…


	8. Potions Class II

Gohan Goes to Hogwarts

Part 8

Potions Class II

By: Lavander Blues.

Disclaimer: You all know the Drill.

A/N: Ya know, I sensing a bit of resentment from those who want to know who the Potions teacher is. Ya know, just a little. Anyway, here's the moment you've all been waiting for… 

The Potions teacher was… Goku? Gohan stared in shock at the realization that this WAS his father. The guy who is totally clueless! But, for some odd reason, he didn't look that way. In fact, he looked kinda… smart? 

Gohan: My god, how is that possible.

Goku: Hello class, I'm your potions teacher, Son Goku. I don't want you calling me Mr. Son or Professor Son or anything like that. Just call me Goku, unless your Gohan over there. He can call me dad, because, well, I'm his dad. From what I was told before I came to teach this class, this is one of the more complicated breaches of magic. It sounds like a very interesting subject and today is my first day of brewing Potions as well as your own. This should prove to be a very interesting class. If I can read Professor Snape handwriting.

Gohan: *to himself* My god, there is something wrong with him.

Goku: Today we will make a potion that will *looks closely at Snape's messy handwriting* cure boils. Everyone pairs off and get to a cauldron. I will write the ingredients on the board and then you will have to give me a few minutes before I can help you if you need it.

Everyone paired off and set to work. Gohan and Amanda sat together. Gohan looked at his father while he wrote all the ingredients on the board for the potion. 

Goku: Okay that's it. I give up. I can't read Professor Snape's messy handwriting. Can someone help me here? 

Amanda and Gohan both got up and walked over to see what was so bad about Professor Snape's handwriting. 

Gohan: *looking at it* There's nothing wrong with his handwriting dad.

Amanda: Yeah, it's better than mine. What's so wrong with it?

Goku: Yes, there is. It's in some weird language that I can't read.

Gohan: Dad that's English.

Goku: But I don't understand English.

Gohan: You should have taken those English lessons from mom when she was teaching me.

Goku: oh, I didn't know… how could I learn English quickly, do you suppose?

Amanda: Why don't you trying going to the charms teacher to see if he can put a charm on you that will make you see English as Japanese.

Goku: Hey, maybe I could. I'll be right back.

Goku left the classroom and came back fifteen minutes later.

Gohan: Well?

Goku: Can I see that sheet of parchment please.

Gohan passed him the parchment he was trying to read earlier. Goku looked at it for about a minute.

Goku: Oh, okay, that's what he wanted me to do. 

Goku wrote down the instructions on the board of how to make the potions and then set to work with his. It took him about 10 minutes to make and then he started helping the students in the class. At the end of the period, every had pretty much decided that Potions was their favorite class. After class Gohan walked out of the dungeon with Trysta, Polly, and Alex wondering what the next class would be like. 

Alex: So, that's your dad Gohan.

Gohan: Yup that's him.

Trysta: SO, he's the alien.

Gohan: Yeah, why?

Trysta: Because he doesn't look like one.

Gohan: And that matters why?

Trysta: Well, aren't aliens like green or something?

Gohan: Not particularly. I do know a green alien, though. He was my sensei. 

Trysta: Oh. Are you sure your dad's an alien?

Gohan: Yeah. Come on. Let's go to the Great hall for supper. 

Trysta: Okay. 

They left on their way to the great hall when a dark figure kinda lurked out from where he was once hiding.

Dark Lurker Person: An alien huh? This could prove to be a very interesting year. Muwahahaha!!!

A/N: Hmmm…. I wonder which death eater that was. I haven't decided yet. Review.


	9. The First DADA class

Gohan Goes to Hogwarts 

Part 9 

The First DADA class

By: Lavander Blues

Disclaimer: Ya all know the drill.

A/N: Um... not much to say. I'm not telling anyone which death eater it was 'til the end. I'll give you a hint… nahh…

Gohan and Trysta walked into the DADA room the next morning just as the bell rang.

Gohan: Oh, God. I'm gonna regret going to this school.

Trysta: Why?

Gohan: Because that idiot who is teaching our DADA class is my old tutor who I had for only half a day before my mom threw him out the window and chased him off the property.

Trysta: Why's that?

Gohan: Cause he bad- mouthed my dad, saying that he abandoned us.

Trysta: Ouch. 

Gohan: Oh, I would have like to hurt him. Only if my mom hadn't got her hands on him first….

Trysta: Oh, will you stop it?

Gohan: Sorry… I just, well, you know.

Trysta: Oh, yes, I know. Whatever. 

They were talking a little while longer as they took seats in the back of the classroom. Five minutes after the bell rang, Professor Shuu strode in, looking 'high and mighty.'

Shuu: Hello class, I am Professor Shuu, your Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher for the year. I do not tolerate anything from unworthy students who do not listen to me. If you so much as step on foot out of the line this year, I assure you, you will have more than a few measly points taken from your house. 

He went on about rules for another half an hour before the class got down to business. When they finally did get started on the lesson, he made them take notes after notes about the history of the Dark arts and how people used to defend themselves. He was just as boring as Professor Binns, but not in the same sense. They class was busy taking notes from their books when someone else entered the classroom. HE was young, had short blonde curls and seemed to be full of life. There was also someone accompanied with him, who was also young and full of life, but looked tired and quite gray. He was eyeing the others blonde curls with envy, even though the look would probably embarrass the hell out of him if he was with old friends…

Shuu: Yes? How may I help you.

The graying one spoke first.

Mr. Grey: Hello there, Professor Shuu, we are you welcoming committee, myself being former Professor Remus Lupin and this being former Professor Gildroy Lockhart. 

Shuu: And what do you want.

The Professor Lockhart dude piped up.

Lockhart: Well, considering you missed the meetings with us, we have decided to come to the school and tell you what teaching defense Against the Dark Arts is all about. Who you can expect to be the top of your class, who is the best suck-up and who is just down all nasty. 

Lupin: *looking at Lockhart like he's an idiot* Also what you should be teaching your students, considering this is your first time as a British DADA teacher. 

Shuu: And why do I care.

Lockhart: Well, because you dealing with an expert in the Dark Arts Arena, moi! I know so much about them and I have defeated everything from Boggarts to Werewolves.

Lockhart launched into one of his "I am the best in the world" stories, while the class fell into a deeper sleep. Lupin cut him off about five minutes later.

Lupin: Shut your trap, Glidroy. *turns to Shuu* Anyways, as I was saying, we need to meet before you are fully capable of teaching any of these classes, so I'll take over from here. 

Lockhart, greatly annoyed with Lupin's comment, burst into a scream about something.

Lockhart: NO! DON'T LET HIM TEACH YOU CLASS!! HE'LL KILL THEM ALL!!!

Shuu: And why should I let either of you teach my class. And why will he kill the all?

Lupin: *puts his hand over Lockhart's mouth* Because you don't know a damned thing about the subject, so let me in. OUCH!

Lockhart bit Lupin so he would let him go and could finish when he was saying.

Lockhart: HE'LL KILL THEM ALL!! HE'S A WEREWOLF!!!!!!!

Lupin: Whatever.

By this time, most of the school had come and crowded around the doors to see what all the commotion was about. Professor McGonnagall stepped through the crowd to speak with Shuu.

McGonnagall: What in the name of holy h*ll is going on here?!

Lupin: *points at Lockhart and says in his old "I'm innocent tone"* It wasn't me, Minerva! The high git here started screaming at the top of his lungs because I cut of another one of his stupid stories. 

McGonnagall: Lupin? Lockhart? What are you two doing here. 

Lockhart: Well, he's the werewolf. It's all his fault.

Lupin: My fault my ass.

McGonnagall: REMUS LUPIN!

Lupin: Sorry, Minerva…

McGonnagall: Now what on earth is going on?

Lupin: We're from the "PPFDADAH" foundation and we came to give Mr. Shuu a few tips on how to teach DADA.

McGonnagall: Oh, I see. Okay, how about you speak with him after his class is over and for now, go up and speak with Dumbledore about *points at Lockhart* _his_ behavior.

Lupin: Okay Minerva, thanks. 

Lockhart: Why is it my fault, he's the werewolf here!

Lupin: Oh, yeah, now it's my fault cause I'm a werewolf. Well, ya know what, you can go kiss my arse!!!

McGonnagall: I will not hear predgism(AN: I don't know how to spell that) about one of my past favourite students, Glidroy. Now, go up to Dumbledore's office now, before I have to hurt you. 

Lockhart, looking scarred, scampered away down the halls of Hogwarts, with Lupin walking a few feet behind. Everyone went back to their classrooms and Professor Shuu went on making them take notes. By the end of the class, everyone was back to sleep and the bell woke them all up with a jolt. They packed up their books and made their way to the next class.

Gohan: Well, it wasn't so bad after all.

Trysta: Yeah, I guess not…

A/N: hehe. I know, it's short and stupid, but that's how I like them! Well, on with part 10 sometime soon. For those of you who wanna know what PPFDADAH stands for, its: Previous Professor from Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts. I know it sounds stupid, but hey. Now R/R plz! 


	10. The PPFDADAH meeting

Gohan Goes to Hogwarts

Part 10

The meeting with PPFDADAH

By: Lavander Blues

Disclaimer: What you recognize, I don't own. (Well duh!)

A/N: 

Gohan walked into the Great Hall about two weeks later for lunch. IT was a Saturday afternoon, and he was bored out of his mind. His friends were all busy that afternoon. Amanda Martin had a cult meeting with the Slytherins, Trysta Malfoy was with her because her brother was a Slytherin even though she didn't want to. Olivia Granger was with her sister, helping her studying in the library and Polaris Black with off with her Ravenclaw friend, Brad Lupin, serving a detention with Professor McGonnagall for blowing up all the bathrooms in the school, though Professor Dumbledore found it highly amusing. But Professor Snape did not, he was in the bathroom at the time, though we don't know why, because he's not even in the school at the time. Gohan didn't know what to do. So he decided to take a walk on the grounds.

***Meanwhile, elsewhere at a Meeting with all the previous DADA teachers***

P. Shuu: Okay, so can you tell me again why I had to come here?

Shuu was seated at the head of a long table with DADA teachers seated all around him. Professor Lupin and Lockhart sat closest to him, then some guy in a wheel chair who looked slightly deranged, and was drooling. He was Professor "Moody." Or his real name was Barty Crouch the II. Next to Professor Lupin was a little ashes holding thingy (A/N: I can't remember what they're called) with the name Quirrel written across it in fancy writing sitting on top of many many books. The rest around the table aged from 50 to 1000. Okay, maybe some were coffins and more jars of ashes with various names labeled on them. 

P. Lupin: You have come here because we have to tell you the way most of the other teachers left/died etc.

Shuu: Died?

Lupin: Yes, died.

Lockhart: The last four left all because of Harry Potter.

Lupin: Not true.

Lockhart: Except for him. He left because Professor Snape spilled his secret about being a werewolf.

Lupin: *giving Lockhart the evil eye* Anyway, the first DADA teacher in Harry's years left because… 

***Two hours later*** 

Lupin: And all the teachers in my year left because of… well, my friends and I.

Shuu: Okay, let me get this straight… all the teachers' prior to me left/died because of some nosey, mischief making Gryffindor's.

Lupin: Yup.

Shuu: Oh, I'm gonna _love_ this job.

Lupin: Oh, you will.

Shuu: Can I go now?

Lupin: No, we still have more to discuss, like what the students did last year, and what they should be doing this year… what they have experience in.

Shuu: Two more hours to go…

***Meanwhile at Hogwarts***

Polly: Now?

Brad: No, we might get caught.

Polly: Now?

Brad: No, we're not hidden enough.

Polly: Now?

Brad: Will you shut up!

Polly: Sorry…

Gohan: What are you guys doing?

Polly and Brad: AHHHHHHHHHH!

Polly and Brad we're about to fling dung bombs at a certain _cult_ of Slytherin fifth years, when Gohan snuck up behind them. The group turned to see who screamed, but luckily, Brad and Polly had concealed themselves in a group of bushes. The two breathed heavily for a few moments before regaining their composure.

Gohan: So, what are you guys doing?

Polly: You almost gave me a heart attack, Gohan.

Brad: Now I know what it feels like to be my uncle under great amounts of stress.

Brad was clutching where his heart would be, still breathing deeply.

Gohan: Sorry. Are you guys gonna throw those things at the Slytherins. *points at the dung bombs.*

Polly: Yes. Would you like to help?

Gohan: Ummm… sure, I guess.

Brad: Goodie, we have another partner in crime! Now we only need one more person to join our group and we could be the greatest troublemakers of all time!!

Gohan: And that would be a good thing why?

Polly: You don't understand… you see I have this father… he was once a great troublemaker…

Brad: Yes, and I had this uncle… he was also a great troublemaker with her father…

Polly: And then there were two other people whom I've never heard of.

Brad: That would be Harry's father and some little traitor dude.

Polly: Oh, yeah… them! Okay, yeah, so there was his uncle, my father, Harry's father and some little traitor dude. They played the best pranks in the school and were best friends for. Like, ever and ever.

Brad: But then Harry's dad died, the traitor dude double-crossed them, her father ended up in Azkaban and my uncle just went on living.

Polly: And so you see… we have to live up to my father and his uncle's troublemaker lifestyle, because, well, it's in our nature.

Gohan: Okay, that makes no sense at all. Why didn't you just try and recruit Harry?

Polly: Because him and his friends are already pretty bad troublemakers, going and getting in tufts with You-Know-Who all the time.

Gohan: Okay… so, you want me to join your troublemaker group.

Polly: Yes, now grab a dung bomb and throw it at Draco Malfoy.

Gohan did as Polly told him. He picked a dung bomb up and chucked it right at the back of Malfoy's head, where it hit dead center and sprayed him with foul-smelling liquid. Draco turned around and stared at the bushes, whispered to his cronies. The cronies walked over to the bushes to look in. Polly and Brad both grabbed a dung bomb and flung them in the cronies' faces.

Cronies: ARRGGGG!

Polly: Run for it!

The three first years got up and started running for their dear lives, but the cronies were too fast for them. Gohan suddenly got an idea, he jumped up and started flying, and grabbed Polly and Brad. Polly, who just happened to have picked up the dung bombs started flinging them left right and center at the group of Slytherins.

Brad: Turn around Gohan, we have to finish off the rest of them! 

Gohan turned back, stopped over the group of Slytherins and let Polly and Brad fling the dung bombs into the crowd.

***Once again at the PPFDADAH meeting***

Lupin: Well… the fifth years… *looks out the window*… the fifth years… have… been… Oh my God, is that Polly and Brad? I'll be right back.

Everyone got up after Lupin left to stare out the window… well, everyone who _could._
    
    ***And back outside***

Draco: Why you little brats! Get down here!

Gohan: No! *makes a Japanese insult with his face ;oP*

Brad: Gohan, what kind of face is that.

Gohan: A very insulting Japanese one.

Brad: Okay. 

Polly: Aww. Were all out of dung bombs.

Lupin: Brad Lupin!!

Brad: Oh, I'm a dead boy now…

Lupin: Get your butt down here this instant.

Draco: Yeah! So I can KICK IT!

Gohan: Maybe we should get down now.

Brad: *moaning* I'm a dead _dead _boy.

Polly: hehehe… can't wait 'til my dad gets wind of this!

Gohan floated, or whatever you want to call it, back to earth and let go of Polly and Brad. Ex-Professor Lupin walked over to them.

Lupin: What on earth were you thinking! 

Brad: That bombing Slytherin's was entirely _Polly's_ idea.

Polly: Oh, I'm so sure!

Brad: See… she's admitting to it.

Gohan: I should go in the school now…

Lupin: Oh, no you don't. The three of you are going to see Professor McGonnagall.

Brad: Oh no.

Gohan: Ohhh no…

Polly: Oh yes, my first detention all ready.

Lupin: Oh geese, you are just like Sirius.

Polly: Woohoo… I'm gonna get a detention, I'm gonna get a detention. *sings happily while dancing*

Gohan: That god my mother isn't here, or she would kill me.

Polly: detention… detention… woohhoooo!!!!

Brad: Shut up Polly.

Lupin directed the kids to Professor McGonnagall office, where they all got a detention. Lupin then left and went back to the PPFDADAH meeting. He sat back down in his chair and started speaking again.

Lupin: As I was saying… 

***At the end of the Meeting… a.k.a. Sometime after midnight***

Shuu: So, all I have to do is teach them this.

Lupin: Yes.

Shuu: that's it.

Lupin: Yes.

Shuu: Okay… can I leave now and go to bed?

Lupin: Yes.

Shuu: Thank you!

Shuu left along with the living teachers and went to sleep. The rest of the caskets/urns stayed in the room they used until Mr. Filch came and cleaned them up. 

***The end of this part***

A/N: Okay, so that is the end of that part… yes, I know, It's is kinda boring near the end, but I am sorta brain dead on ideas at the moment. Please R/R thanks.


End file.
